Dare You To Move
by Drew Hayden LaRousse
Summary: Claire just moved to MIneral Town a year ago, and everyone is pressuring her into getting married. She is dared to date Cliff, the anti social outcast of the town after a break up with Alex, the doctor who was having an affair. Rated T for language and some content.
1. The Past Year

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at a harvest moon fanfiction. Please review and let me know if you like it and if it is worth continuing. It picks up in the next chapter. I promise. :)**

Chapter 1: The Past Year

Everything was about to change for me. As a writer, I was wanting somewhere quiet to help me focus. It was an answer to my search when I found the ad in the newspaper. _Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life? _Sounded just like what I needed. It would be different, but peaceful and refreshing was something I was in desperate need of.

"Alright, Claire, you can do this! Ah who am I kidding?" I waited for what seemed like hours to meet up with the mayor. I began pacing back and forth, and just before noon he arrived.

"I am so sorry for being tardy. I hope you weren't here for long."

"Don't worry, I enjoyed taking in the scenery." I was lying through my teeth, but he seemed to believe me.

"I am Thomas, Mayor of Mineral Town. Let me show you to your farm." We walked through the square and past a few stores. "Your farm is directly south of the town." After showing me around, he left me to unpack and organize my house. After being holed up in my new home trying to write for a week I decided to go out and look around the farm again. Just as I had arisen from my seat, I heard a knock on the door. I fixed my hair and opened it, positive that I looked like a complete wreck.

"Hi, I am Karen," the brunette who stood at my door introduced herself, "my parents run the supermarket. I wasn't sure if you had been shown around town yet, so if you want a tour just let me know."

"Um, actually, I am needing to get out of the house for a day and picking up some food wouldn't hurt."

"Well, I know just the place. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Karen led me to the inn where I met Ann and Duke, her father. It was here I had the chance to talk to the two girls and get to know them. From that day on, we became best friends. The three of us were a pack of wolves that no one dared to mess with because messing with one meant two more would come.

It was after a while that I had grown close to most of the people in the village. There were very few exceptions. I began dating one of the boys from the village at the end of summer. His name is Alex, the doctor of Mineral Town. We have been together ever since, and it seems like everyone is trying to push me into marrying him. We spend as much time together on his days off as possible, but given he is a doctor, he always has to be on call. Every day was hard for us, but we always managed to work through it.

Today Karen and I are hanging out and doing farm work.

"Hey, Karen!" I called as she entered the farm. I was busy watering crops, and I could have done it myself, but Karen always likes to help.

"Claire, how are is your cow today?"

"She is okay, still as fat as ever." We both laughed. "I mean, her baby hasn't come yet, and I am hoping it doesn't until Rick gets here."

Karen smiled at the thought of Rick. Even though she wouldn't say, she really did like Rick. They are that couple of kids who grew up together, but won't ever say I love you or try to admit their love. "Oh yeah, I forgot he was coming today. Wasn't he coming to deliver chicken feed?"

"Yeah. Cinnabon and Aki need to eat!"

"Has anyone ever told you are weird?"

"Daily."

"Okay, good." Karen smirked.

Together we began working through chores and at 3pm, Rick knocked on the door to my house. Karen ran to the door as best she could. Karen was crazy, but I will admit she loved to drink a little too much for her own good. "Hi!" She hugged Rick around the neck making him drop the bags of feed. "I missed you!"

I watched and laughed hoping she would mess up and say I love you. "Hi, Rick," I said finally, "I will take the feed to the shed. Thanks for delivering a little early, Aki and Cinnabon were close to fighting over what was left."

"Yeah, it is no problem. Why didn't you warn me she was drunk? I would have brought her some headache meds." Rick said through laughter.

"You know Karen, she won't need them. She has a head as hard as stone." I ran off to the shed where my chickens were over excited to see me. "Here you go, guys." Rick and Karen came in behind me. As we walked out we heard a loud and unusual MOO!

"Claire, baby Daisy is gonna be born soon!" We ran/stumbled into the barn. Rick told Karen to get a blanket and clothe and a bucket of water. I sat with him as the baby was born. Karen got back just in time to help me clean up my baby Daisy. "What are we going to name her?"

"Karen, you pick this time." I said just awaiting what crazy remark she would have."

"Annabelle. After Ann." We all laughed as she said that.

"I am sure she will love having a cow named after her." Rick said as he cleaned up.

"Thank you for coming, Rick and Karen."

"I will get her home before it gets dark, and she gets lost." He pointed to my drunken best friend.

"Thanks, Rick. Oh crap! Look at the time! I have to bring Alex his dinner!"

Rick and Karen both smiled. "I swear you are gonna make him one hell of a wife one day." He said as he left.

"Sure." I said sarcastically as I walked home alone and into the kitchen. "Curry Rice it is for tonight." I wrapped it in a little purple box and began walking to the Clinic. "A little early won't hurt, I am sure he is starving by now."

**I hope you enjoyed. Please comment and leave reviews. The more reviews the faster chapter 2 will be posted, and again, I promise it picks up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Alex

**Thanks for the reviews. So here is for all of you who gave me feedback. Hope you enjoy. :D**

Chapter 2: Alex

I opened the door to the Clinic. His assistant Ellie was no where to be seen. I hope her grandmother and brother were alright. I heard a moan from behind the curtains as the hospital bed made a thud noise. "Oh, Alex!" I ran around the corner in disbelief.

"ALEX!" Tears formed in my eyes when I saw my boyfriend having sex with Mary, the librarian. I threw the curry rice at him in anger. I ran from the clinic crying and took the shortcut home, but on the way I bumped into Ann. She grabbed my by the arms and took me into the inn where I sat in one of the bedrooms and cried. I told her what I has just witnessed and she shook her head.

"Claire, forget him. What he did to you is unforgivable, and you deserve so much better. I am going to go talk to him!" She stormed back and forth in the room. "Yeah, I will go see him and then chew him out."

"No, Ann, I don't want you to-"

"Look, I am not gonna let him do that to you and just get away with it." Ann looked more angry than I had ever seen her. I was not about to let her go talk to the man I had loved and been with for almost a year now.

"I don't get it. I just don't understand. Why would he do that to me? Why after so long dating, or how long has it even been happening?" I broke into uncontrollable sobs. "My god."

"Should I go get Karen?"

"No, she will snap on him in a second. Plus, she is too drunk to handle anything right now. He didn't even come after me, didn't try to explain himself, but then again what is there to explain? He cheated." Ann let me cry on her shoulder for a while until I fell asleep.

Ann departed from the room and left me alone. It was hours before I woke up, and when I did I was at my house along with Karen, Ann, and Popouri. "When did you guys move me?"

"Does that really matter?" Karen was outraged. "I swear when I get my hands on that pretty little doctor boy-"

"Now, Karen, you know as well as any of us this isn't what Claire needs right now."

"I know what she needs!" Popouri seemed a little to excited. I hugged my pillow as tears fell once more. "We are sleeping over!"

I threw myself face first on to my bed. "Great, all of you get to join me in wallowing in my self pity." I tried my best to sound sarcastic.

"Good girl, Claire, we can get you through this!" Popouri never ceased to amaze me.

Karen sat on the bed beside me. "It will be okay. You don't need him. You have us. Our entire wolf pack will be at the party Friday. We will celebrate the newly single beauty, Claire!"

"Sure." I began to wonder if they could actually understand me through the muffling device also known as my pillow. I sat up just in time to hear a knock on my door. I composed myself the best I could before I opened it. My heart caught in my throat for a minute. "A-A-Alex?"

Next thing I knew he pulled me close and kissed me. "Claire, I am so sorry. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. I thought it was you. I had too many drinks and..." I began to tune him out as he spoke. Partly to save the last bit of my heart that wasn't shattered and the other reason because I did believe he was drunk. I could smell it on him even now.

Finally he finished and a comeback came to mind. "Really, Alex, you want to play it off like you thought it was me? Since when is my hair midnight black, or since when do I where glasses? Actually, no, wait. Why are you really here? Do you want me back now that your 'lover'" I practically spit the word at him, "decided that since you got caught she didn't want to be with you anymore? Ha. You are pathetic. You really are." I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. They were ready to betray me, and some of them did. "I really loved you. I really did. I thought we were doing fine, but what was so wrong with us-with me-that you had to go find someone else?"

"Claire, it wasn't like that."

"Oh yeah, then why was Ellie gone? If it was me coming to bring you food you wouldn't send her home early. You just wanted Mary for sex because I wouldn't give it to you, and Ellie was to much of a friend to agree to that." My voice was cold as ice, and suddenly I felt so dizzy. This wasn't me talking anymore. It was as if some monster had taken over.

Karen, sensing my tension, came to my side along with Ann and Popouri. "Get out of here, Alex. We are done!" I pushed him away and slammed the door in his face. As soon as I knew he couldn't see me, I crumpled to the ground like a person knocked down by gravity. "I hate him!" His voice rang through the door for a few minutes, but his kind voice in my mind wouldn't disappear so easily.

Karen hugged me, then the rest of the group followed. "So," I wiped my tears away, "are you guys staying with me?"

"Of course." They said together.

**I know a lot of my story is dialogue but there will be more detail than dialogue as soon as I get the story rolling. Please review. The more reviews the quicker the update. :)**


	3. Wild Party at Karen's

**Here is another chapter for those of you who wanted. :D Enjoy**

Chapter 3: Wild Party at Karen's

I woke up on my bed surrounded by my three best friends. I crawled my way from out of under them and made my way to the shower. A nice refreshing shower was just what I needed this morning. I tried to forget everything as the hot water hit my skin, but a year of your life is hard to forget. Maybe the party tonight would help.

Karen was gone by the time I got out of the shower and Ann was waiting for me, dressed and ready to leave. "Hey, Claire, I am going to go get some different dishes for the party tonight. Karen is taking care of the wine, and Popouri is going to take you to town for a dress. We want something that says 'I am single and better off without you.'"

Popouri smiled at the thought of shopping. She doesn't get to go to town often due to her mother's illness. "Are you ready?"

"Let me do the chores around the farm first. Daisy, Annabel, Aki and Cinnabon can't go a day without food."

Once I finished all the chores, Popouri was waiting for me at the entrance of my farm. "Come on, Claire! We only have three hours before we are supposed to help Karen set up!"

"Alright, I am coming." It felt like forever before we made it to town, but as soon as we got there, I saw it in the window. A beautiful red dress hung in the window. "Oh, Popouri, I think we just lucked out. I want to try that one on."

"It's rather beautiful. I wonder what the cost is."

The store owner saw us standing outside and invited us inside to see it. "Would you like to try this beauty on? I am sure you would look outstanding in it ma'am." I looked at him as he tried to flirt with Popouri.

"Um, actually sir, Claire wants to try this one on." She pointed to me. "I would like to try on the violet one over there. If you wouldn't mind getting it down for me." We met up again in the changing room. "Claire, you still in here?"

"Yeah, I think this dress is a little too much. I mean, it is beautiful, but it is rather...I don't know...showy? To say the least?"

"Come out and let me see."

I walked out of my changing room. The dress was higher than my knees by a few inches, It had no sleeves and the back was just a lot of strings that led down to my lower abdomen. The rose on the front was beautifully crafted as well. "So, how do I look?" I said after an awkward moment of silence from my pink haired friend.

"That is the one, and I know just how to fix your hair."

"Wait, what is wrong with my hair?!" I started playing with it nervously.

"Down isn't going to happen tonight, missy."

"But, that is how I always wear it."

"Not tonight ma'am." After trying on her dream dress and seeing that it fit we checked out.

"Is this together or separate?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Together!" Popouri spouted before I could say a word.

"Hey, I could have paid for it myself."

"Not today you won't. This is my treat."

"Fine..." One thing I have learned from being friends with Popouri is not to argue. Any and all arguments you could possibly have are invalid.

Together we walked back to town and to Karen's. Most everything was already set up when we got there. Rick had come over and was helping set up decorations. "Hi, Rick." I greeted him. "Where is my best friend?" I looked around hoping that she didn't start partying hours ahead of time.

"She is at AJ winery. Picking up the drinks."

"Do you think she will need any help?"

"Knowing her, probably."

I made my way to the winery and as I turned at the inn I bumped into Cliff. I had never really spoken to him before. He moved here just a few weeks ago, and everyone considered him a social outcast. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean too- Oh, hi, um..."

"Cliff." He said as he helped me off the ground. "I gotta go." And with those last words he vanished into the inn.

"Okay, so socially awkward was right." I walked into the winery to see Karen trying to carry over 8 cases of wine by herself. I took four and walked with her back to the house. "How much did this all cost, Karen? This looks like way too much."

"If it is, oh well, more for us later." She winked at me as we entered. Rick came to our side to help with the wine.

"So, I can't believe we have thirty minutes before guests arrive. We better change!" Karen grabbed me by the hand and took me to her room. "So, what did you get?" I pulled out the dress and showed her what Popouri bought me.

"I think it is a bit much..."

"NO WAY! It is beautiful, but we have to do something with your hair."

Popouri arrived as if on cue...with a hair and make up kit. "Oh, god...Popouri, um."

"No buts, tonight is your first party in almost a year as a single hottie and so we must bring you out." I sighed knowing arguing would get me nowhere. I got dressed and then sat down in the chair in front of her. Fifteen minutes later, my hair was pulled back into a bun, my bangs brushed to the side to keep them from just falling straight into my eyes, and small sections of my hair were zigzagging down each side of my face. I looked into the mirror.

"Do I really need makeup?" Popouri shook her head. "Thank god."

"Wow" Karen and Ann both said as they walked in. "We have a movie star in place of my best friend tonight."

"And here are your shoes to match the dress."

"Thanks." I took them from Popouri. My best friends all looked stunning. Karen was never really one for dressing up, but she was in a short blue jean skirt and red tank top with heels. Popouri was in her purple dress that made her look like a princess, and Ann wore an orange dress that flowed to her feet, but left plenty of cleavage up top.

"We have to get a picture of all of us!" Ann shouted with happiness. "We are all so beautiful tonight. Hey, Rick, come here!" Rick came over with a tray of drinks. Enough for all of us to have one. We each took a glass. "Can you take a picture of us?"

His draw dropped when he saw Karen and his face lit up like stars in the night. "Um, yeah, hold on just a sec." He went to get his camera. "Alright, squeeze in together." Ann looked through the photos and after deeming that they were good enough, we let Rick escape.

"You know Karen, tonight should be the night you tell him how you feel." The party had gotten loud after a couple of hours. Most of the town was here. Except Alex and the elders. Cliff had even been invited, but he moped around in a corner by himself the whole time. Most everyone was drunk, and Kai being the music mixer kept everything so loud you almost had to scream to be heard.

"Oh, god, Claire, there is Mary." My face went pale immediately, and I felt so dizzy. "I am sorry, I didn't have time to un-invite her."

"It is okay, Karen." Or at least it was until she started walking toward me. "Oh, hell no." I started to bolt the other direction, but before I could she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Claire, we need to talk." What was there to say? She took my guy. The one who had been mine for almost a year. The one I was going to marry.

"What is it, Mary? I would really rather not talk right now."

"I know you are hurt, but I swear I did not know you two were still together. We have been together for a full month. He told me you guys had broken up. That you left him for Kai or something like that."

"Really? Me and Kai? Ha. That is funny given on of my best friends is head over heels for and dating him."

"Well, I broke up with him, and I wanted to apologize."

"Oh, alright. Thanks I guess..." My heart felt torn open again.

"Alright, well you look beautiful tonight. Try to enjoy the party."

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright guys! Time to make this fun! Truth or dare!" Ann announced over the intercom.

**That is it for chapter 3. Please review if I should continue! Thanks!**


	4. Truth or Dare

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

"How come we always play this at everyone one of our parties?" Popouri who didn't drink was the only one of us in her right mind at this time. Of course she would be the one to think logically about every little thing.

"Because! It is fun." Ann's words were beginning to run together. I couldn't help but start laughing.

A good many people had left the party at this time, but we had a good number for truth or dare. Karen, Mary, Ellie, Popouri, Ann, Gray, Rick, Kai, Manna, Anna, Basil and myself were all going to play.

"Okay, so spin the bottle to see who goes first?" And the bottle landed on...Ann. "So Ann, truth or dare?" I looked at her slyly knowing she would pick truth.

"Dare." She said the one thing she never did. With all of our mouths dropped to the floor, we decided to make a group decision.

"This may be the only dare we ever get out of her." Karen said with a bright red face.

"Yeah, it has to be good." Where Ann came, she was a sissy. She knew us too well to allow a dare, but this time she slipped up. Maybe it was one of the few drinks too many that altered her judgement.

"Hmmm... You have to spin the bottle and kiss whatever boy it lands on."

Ann laughed and agreed. Yep, too drunk for her own good. She spun the bottle and it landed on...Gray. He blushed intensely as she leaned in on all fours to kiss him. They kissed and a camera went off in the background.

Something tells me they are gonna kill Popouri tomorrow, but she likes to have "proof" of what happened the night before so if there were any hard feelings they could be sorted out.

Ann looked over at the bottle and spun it to see who went next. Basil. "Truth or dare?" She asked innocently.

"Truth." He said, and given he was married and his wife and daughter were present he probably made the right decision.

Ann smiled slyly. "Have you ever been unfaithful and with who?"

His head dropped as if he had been hit with a ton of bricks. His face turned pale as he stood up to leave the crowd. "I don't feel so well."

"Baby, don't tell me you..." Anna stood up hurt and wanting to cry. "You didn't..."

"No...I...I just don't feel well. I am going home."

"Well then you can go home without me!"

"Look, it was only once and it was at the beginning of our marriage. I am sorry! Manna never even told you! We kept it quiet because it was a one time thing!" Manna and Anna exchanged glances. Their friendship was shattered and screams were exchanged. Anna swung at Manna, but her swing was interrupted by Grey and Kai.

"Hey, stop that! You are best friends. Don't fight like this! Especially over something someone who is completely drunk said for one, and secondly, it happened a long time ago if it did! Why argue?" Kai had never looked so upset.

The two boys took the ladies home. Rick looked over at Basil who was a mess. "I am going to take Basil to the inn for tonight. I think Anna needs a break from him for a night to calm down."

Mary nodded, still disappointed from what had happened between her parents. She had known of the affair because her father had come crying to her late one night when he was too drunk for his own good. Rick left with Basil. "Karen, I will see you at our normal spot tomorrow." He gave a half smile and left.

"I say on with the game." Mary wasn't normally the one for truth or dare, but since she asked, and we knew she probably needed it to make her feel a little better. So we decided to play just one full round then call it a night. "I will spin the bottle."

Mary spun and it landed on Popouri. "Truth or dare?" I figured I would ask given Pop didn't want to just say.

"Dare!" She was being rather bold tonight as well.

"I dare you to sleep all night in the tree in the woods by the spring. Rules are you can't get down for any reason. Your feet can touch the point at no time and someone will stay with you and make sure you do it. You can pick the night." Popouri sighed and nodded. She took the bottle in hand and spun it one hard time. It seemed perfect for payback given it landed on Mary.

Popouri smiled an evil grin we had never before witnessed. "Truth or dare?"

Scared she would ask something about the previous night or Alex, she chose dare. "I'm gonna regret this later." She laughed a little and waited to hear her punishment.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in broad day light at the beach."

"Is there a pass?" She sounded like she was desperate.

"Sorry, Mary, we are in our twenties now. No freebies."

"Fine, but not if any people are there."

We laughed at her. "That isn't fair. No point if no one sees you, but how bout we will make sure not many are there."

"Ugh, fine. Payback is a bitch."

Mary spun again, my heart throbbed as it slowed on me. A wave of relief went through me when it stopped on Karen. "Wait! Group decision!" I called. I did want a piece of the action somewhere and given I was the last one...I was scared to see what I was dared to do. Maybe getting to make up the dare for someone else would relieve some tension.

"We have to get her to tell Rick she loves him, or at least likes him. It will ruin them if they don't say it eventually, and to be honest, I don't see Rick ever saying it."

"Deal." Everyone in the group was okay with it.

Karen was playing with her hair when we finally turned to face her. "Karen, truth or dare?" Mary asked slowly hoping to make it sound more dramatic but failing miserably.

"Dare." As always, Karen was the daring of us all. In all honesty, I don't think I had ever heard Karen say truth.

"We dare you to tell Rick that you like him." Karen's face turned pale.

"Wait, what?"

"Tomorrow though." I smiled at her. If she went tonight he would think it is the alcohol talking and not her. "And to make this slightly less dramatic, let's go ahead and get this over with. Dare."

Mary once again decided on the dare. "We dare you to date Cliff, get him attached to you then break his heart."

"Date. Cliff?"

"Yes, date Cliff." Ann said slowly to make sure I heard her.

"That is a bit more difficult than skinny dipping or telling someone you like them. You guys are aware of that right? My dare is gonna be a lot more time consuming...and I have to hurt him."

"Are you chickening out? You know what happens when you chicken out."

A chill ran down my spine. "No, I am good. I guess I will do it, but like I said it is going to take a lot of time."

"That is fine." Mary had this huge grin on her face. "Oh, and you have to report in after every meeting with him. Make a journal and have one of us sign it."

"Really, like homework?"

"Yep. It has been fun you guys, but it is getting late and I need to check on my mom and dad. See you guys later." Mary got her stuff and walked out the door.

"I bet she will never do the skinny dipping dare."

"Agreed." Karen said. "I don't see her as the public laugh ever. She is too shy for that. She hates all the attention."

"Well, I have to leave too." Ann added. "Dad is gonna be gone tonight so I have to watch the inn."

"I need to check on mom too." Popouri chimed in. Looks like it was only going to be me and Karen tonight, but I can't say it bothered us. I was closer to her than anyone else after all. I cleaned up the back of the supermarket by myself. Karen finally passed out on her bed after consuming so much alcohol. I smiled as I looked at my exhausted friend. I curled up in my blanket on the bed beside her. My mind couldn't help but wander to the dare over and over again. How was I going to be able to do this? I had barely ever spoken to Cliff at all, and now I have to date him. Part of me just wished I had a little more time after the whole Alex thing. I sighed as I flipped over and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please remember to review!**


	5. Cliff

**The next chapter :) Enjoy.**

Ch. 5: Cliff

Almost a week had passed since the party, and I was hanging out with Karen doing the chores. Everything was going fine until Mary showed up. "Hey, Claire!"

I sighed as I put down my sickle. The weeds were getting out of control in my field, and we were trying to handle the problem before it got so bad that I couldn't grow any crops. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Hi, Mary. What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to check on your update. I haven't heard anything on your dare, so I wanted to come ask you how it was going."

"Um, to be honest, I haven't even seen him since the day of the party." He really wasn't the social type. He hardly left the inn, and I wasn't about to just go to his room and see him.

"Well, I figured as much. So I found out where he goes in the afternoons. Around five in the afternoon he can be found in the Church with Carter. I was going to get you to go tonight."

"Won't that be awkward? Me just showing up?"

"Yeah, that is why I have this all planned out. Meet me at the inn at 4:30." I hated the grin she had on her face, but I did agree to the dare.

Time rolled by slowly until 4pm. I headed toward the inn and arrived right around 4:15. "Mary, so what are you wanting to meet me here for?"

Ann stood next to her with her apron on. "Dad and I cook for Carter tonight. I usually deliver, but Mary said that this is how you would meet Cliff."

"Well, yeah, that would work, but-"

"No buts. You agreed to this."

"Fine." I waited for the food to cook and when it was ready I bagged it up for delivery. I approached the inn with a lump in my throat. Never before had I thought of doing something like this.

The door opened right as I was about to knock. "Oh, good evening, Claire. Have something to confess?" Mayor Thomas looked at me in a confused manor. He walked off to his home without saying another word.

"Okay, that was kind of awkward." I whispered to myself. Carter looked at me and waved from the pulpit.

"Hi, Claire. What have you got there?" He pointed to my bag I was delivering.

"Uh- Oh, this is your delivery from Doug and Ann. I am your delivery girl for the day."

Carter looked me over and smiled. "Well then, be our guest. You can join us for dinner tonight."

_ So this was her plan. _I frowned for a moment then accepted. "Sure, I am rather hungry after working today."

Cliff walked in and froze when he saw me. "Um- Carter, You didn't tell me we were going to be having guests."

"We aren't, Cliff. I am going to the confessional. You and Claire enjoy your meal."

"Carter!" We both exclaimed at once. We looked at each other blushing.

"I, I am sorry, it is just- we don't normally have guests."

"It's okay, I didn't think I would be here having dinner this afternoon at all to be honest."

"Well, I guess we might as well eat at this point. The food will be cold if we don't." Cliff said coldly.

"Yeah." I took my seat beside him reluctantly. He passed me a plate and accidentally touched my hand. I pulled my hand away quickly and looked at him to complain, but he was blushing when I looked at him.

"I am so sorry, Claire, I-" I looked at him as he was trying so hard to find the words he wanted to say.

"It's okay. Let's just eat." It was kind of cute. We continued our meal and when we finished I got up to leave. "Thanks. For letting me stay."

"Whatever." Why did he have to sound so cold? I walked out of the church, feeling slightly heartbroken.

**That is it for this chapter. :) Please review**


	6. Troubled Souls

Chapter 6: Troubled Souls

I began to leave the Church,my head hung low. 'Why does he have to be so cold?' I thought back to when Cliff touched my hand and blushed. Seconds later, Cliff came running out of the church.

"Claire, wait! I didn't mean to..." His voice trailed from speaking to mumbling.

"It is fine." I turned to leave.

"We can just act like tonight didn't happen." His ice cold eyes locked with mine.

"Nothing happened." I was angry now, nothing that occurred tonight would affect anything if told.

Cliff turned and walked back into the church. I turned away from him and walked home angrily. When I got home, I called Karen.

"Hello, Supermarket, Karen speaking, how may I help you?" She sounded so well practiced and robot like.

"Karen, it's Claire."

"Oh, hey, Claire, what's up?" Karen's voice returned to normal in seconds.

"You won't believe what Cliff said to me." I tried hard to cover the slight hurt in my voice.

"What?" Karen moved to the bedroom and closed her door, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"He said we can pretend the whole night didn't happen. Like I was the outcast, and he didn't want people to know he was with me. I have to go. I have to bring the animals inside for the night." I hung up and walked outside without even waiting for her to reply. 'This dare is going to be harder than I thought, but well worth it. I refuse to be talked to like that.' I didn't really let the animals out. I thought I would have been out later, but anyone can see how that worked out. I kicked my watering can that I left by my watering hole.

I walked back inside the house. Why am I so upset about this? I am not the outcast. I picked up the notebook and wrote down the details of tonight and recorded the date and time of our meeting. "This is gonna be my best book yet." I laughed at the thought of actually publishing this dare. 'It might be the break I need.'

I changed into my night clothes and fell asleep shortly after. The next morning came quickly. It was raining, so I didn't have to water the plants today. I went to my mailbox. Despite how it was normally empty now that me and Alex broke up, I still checked it. Today was different, there was a writer's catalog and a letter. I picked up my mail and brought it inside. I would get to it after I finished chores.

I ran to see my chickens, Aki and Cinnabon. I fed them and collected the eggs then proceeded to the barn to check on baby Annabel and Daisy. It would be ten days before I could milk Daisy again, and I had no crops to harvest today. My income was going to suck. After feeding and brushing my cows, I walked back to the house for a shower.

The hot water felt amazing on my skin. I ran my hands through my long blonde hair as tears rolled down my face. "Oh, Alex... Why can't I get you out of my head?" Images of him and all the time we spent together went through my head like movies. Every memory was a good one...until the last that is. Seeing him in the back with Mary. That would never go away. That image would stick in my head forever. I wasn't good enough.

I finished bathing and walked into kitchen in a towel. I sat at the table and pulled the mail forward. "A contest huh? It has been a while." I looked at the requirement and then glanced at my journal. "I shouldn't, but it only needs a prologue for the entry. And there is a nice prize... hmmm..." The letter was next to be read. The letter had no return address. Please don't be Alex. That is all I could hope for right now. I opened the letter cautiously, just waiting for another hole to be torn into my heart.

_I can't begin to explain how beautiful you were at the party. The red dress looked magnificent on you, and your eyes shone like perfect sapphires. I heard what happened to you, and I am deeply sorry. I hope you can start over and be happy like you were at the party. Smile, because the whole world is brighter when you do. _

I couldn't help but smile. I read the letter over again and looked at the back trying to find a sender, but none was found. I took the catalog and my laptop and quickly typed up details of the party and the first encounter, adding just a few details to add more emotional effect and sent it in. This wasn't just another story. It was my story.

The rest of the day was rather dreary. The fish wouldn't bite, and the letter was on my mind all day. I didn't feel like mining, but maybe I could find out who the letter was from. I can't say that I wasn't afraid it would be Alex, but I pushed the thought of him out of my mind for now. I have chapters to write, and a job that needs to be done and a mystery to solve.


	7. The Spring

**Thanks for the favorites and follows. :) I will try to keep updating as long as I am getting feedback. Thanks.**

Chapter 7: The Spring

The next few days seemed to fly by. I still had no idea who the letter was from, but given the end of Spring was coming up I wanted to make sure I had plenty of money saved, my barn and chicken coop redone with stone material, and plenty of food for the animals. The summer always seemed to bring bad hurricanes and storms, and in case one came up, I wanted to be prepared. I couldn't afford to lose my livestock.

It was around six when I decided to quit working on the fence around my crops. Wild animals seemed to be getting into my cucumbers and tomatoes this year. I was getting worn out fairly fast, but I needed to get some ore to upgrade my tools. Sabrara the blacksmith and his grandson Grey were always so kind and fast when fixing my tools. Grey seemed to worry about how fast my tools were having to be repaired. He knew I was over working myself. I knew it too, but that didn't change the fact I had to.

I took a deep breath as I left the mine with the ore I needed. My eyes were heavy with exhaust, but it was just a few more feet until I reached the hot spring. Right by the goddess lake, I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was in my bed. Had it all been a dream? I looked beside my bed and saw Cliff with a glass of water. "Drink this." I didn't question him at first, though my heart beat sped up when I looked at him again. I took the water and drank it quickly. "You over worked yourself, and you are dehydrated. You should be more careful." That sounded like something Alex would have said.

"I am sorry, I just had a lot of work to do. I guess I lost track of time." I apologized, though I didn't know why. I didn't owe him an apology. Especially after the last time we met.

"Karen is on her way. I hope you don't mind that I called her. I can't stay here, and I know you probably don't want me here. I didn't tell her who I was. You're reputation should be safe. Feel better." Without another word he left, and I fell back asleep.

"Claire!" Karen's voice woke me. "Are you okay?! Some guy called and said you collapsed!" Leave it to Karen to worry.

"Karen, I am fine. Sorry for scaring you." I stood up and gathered a set of clothes and headed to the shower. "I am going to take a shower. I am covered in sweat." Karen looked at me and nodded. A few minutes later, I came back into the kitchen. "Much better."

"You should eat and go to bed. It is getting late, and I will be here in the morning to help you with chores okay? Don't over work yourself again. Not when you have me and Rick to help." She blushed at the mention of Rick.

"You never completed your dare remember?" I coaxed her. "I think if you said it he would admit he likes you too."

"N-no way!" She shook her head in utter rejection of the idea. "Rick doesn't like me...and if I said I like him...well...he would not talk to me again."

"Look, Karen, I know it is gonna be hard, but you should really do it. We wouldn't have done anything to hurt you. We wouldn't have made up the dare unless we knew you both loved each other. We wouldn't hurt our best friend." Karen smiled.

"Thanks, Claire. I will tomorrow, while me and him help you with your chores."

"You are so stubborn. I can do them myself, you know." I objected. I liked having them around, but I didn't want them doing my work for me.

"Anyway, see you tomorrow. Eat and go to sleep. Rick and I will be here sooner than you want us." She winked at me and walked out the door. I was surprised she didn't ask how I got home, but at the same time, did Cliff even come? Or was it a dream? No matter what it was I needed to see him.

**Please review! Your feedback is welcome!**


	8. The Distancing

Chapter 8: The Distancing

I awoke the next morning with a note on my kitchen table. _Hey, sleepyhead. You need to take a break today. Rick and I will do the chores. Please take it easy. -Karen _I can't believe her. I rushed and got dressed, I ran outside and looked at my plants to see they were already watered. I checked the chicken coop next, the chickens were fed, an egg was placed in the incubator and the rest placed in the shipment box. "Have they already left? What time is it?" I ran to the barn last. I slid the door open and blushed at the sight before me. Karen was in Rick's arms and they were kissing. A smile spread across my face, and I slid the door back shut. I was not one for ruining a long needed moment like this for them.

Given the chores were done, I decided to check the mail then go mine. When I reached the mail box, I had four letters. I took them into the house and sat down to read them. One letter was from the writer's catalog. "No way..." I ripped it open with shear excitement. Inside was a letter and offers for publishing. I spent the next minutes calling the different company and finding which was the most lenient with their writers. After finding one who set a pace I believed I could match and that offered a good bit of money along with it, I agreed. I had already written up the first real chapter in a matter of hours.

Karen and Rick walked in and saw me furiously writing away. "Um, Claire, are you okay?" Karen glanced at the other unopened letters on the table.

"Karen! I have such good news. I am getting published! One of my books are getting published! I am going to be so busy the next little while trying to keep up with the deadlines, but it is worth it!" I could feel my smile stretch from ear to ear.

"I'm so happy for you! I was worried you wouldn't try writing again! I am so glad you have defeated your writers' block!"

"We are happy for you." Rick said as he blushed. He kept moving his fingers as if he wanted to hold Karen's hand.

"Go ahead and hold her hand, Rick. I saw you guys kissing in the barn." I smiled. I wasn't going to tell them, but he looked so uncomfortable.

"Y-you did?!" Both of their mouths dropped as they spoke at once. Karen was the first to laugh. "Cat is out of the bag then." She added.

"Feel better now that you don't have to worry about keeping your feelings a secret?"

They nodded. "So, what are you going to do now that your chores are done?"

I hadn't thought about it. Not really anyways. "I am going to finish reading my mail and go to town I think."

"Okay, we will see you later." Karen took Rick's hand, and they walked back to the supermarket.

I picked up the next letter, and dropped it the moment I read the name of the sender. "Alex..." I picked it back up and opened it. Everything in me told me not to open it. That this would just tear back open that hole that I have been trying to close. I took a deep breath and removed the letter. It read:

_My dearest love, Claire, _

_ I deeply apologize for the past. What happened with me and Mary was a complete mistake. I miss you more than anything. I sit in this office staring at your picture that is on my desk, praying to the goddess that you will come back through my doors one more time. I love you. Please come back._

_Sincerely, _

_this broken-hearted doctor_

I felt my body shake, and tears burned in my eyes. I tore the note into pieces, and threw it away. What he did was unforgivable. I grabbed my rucksack from on the floor and almost ran into town. When I reached the first line of buildings, I slowed my pace to a power walk. My head hung low, I walked by the Winery. As I rounded the corner near the inn, I hit something hard and fell backward. "I am sorry, I-" I looked up into Cliff's brown eyes.

He offered me a hand to get off the ground, and I accepted. As our hands met, both of us blushed. I began dusting myself off. "Claire, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I wasn't paying much attention."

"No, I-it's okay. Um, do you want to go get something to eat?" I forgot how red my face must look from crying, until Cliff started staring at me with worry on his face.

"I didn't hurt you very badly, did I?"

"N-no! I was just upset, that is all. Let's get out of here. Maybe go to the inn, and grab a bite to eat?"

"S-sure. I- I would like that." Cliff blushed a deep crimson. I wiped my face and walked back to the inn. As we entered, Doug and Ann greeted us, Ann with a large grin on her face. She walked over to our table.

"So, what can I get for you, Claire?" She smiled and didn't wait for me to answer. "Spaghetti it is then." She walked off and handed the order to Doug, her father.

When the spaghetti and curry rice were done, Ann brought them out to us. "Here you guys go. Enjoy and let me know if you need anything else." Ann bowed to hide her laugh and ran from the room.

"Curry rice, hmm?" I looked at Cliff who just nodded.

"I love curry, and curry rice is the only way they serve it here." Cliff began to eat as I did. Ann brought the two of us some wine, and we laughed and talked about our likes and dislikes. When we noticed the time, it was already getting dark. Cliff offered to walk me home, and I accepted happily. As we walked, we talked about that night at the spring. "I walk that path at night sometimes. Not often at all, but it is relaxing. I am glad I did that night though. You would have been sick had you stayed out in that cold all night."

"Yeah, thank you. Um, would you be interested in hanging out with me tomorrow? I enjoy spending time with you." I thought about the dare and knew I needed to finish it, but at the same time, part of me did look forward to seeing him.

"Sure. I will be here around nine. If that is alright with you, that is."

"See you then." I said happily. I walked into my house and took a bath while thinking about the dare. Finally he was opening up to me. It shouldn't be long before I can ask him.

**Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. :) The more I get the faster updates will be. Thank you again for reading.**


	9. Hook, Line, and Sinker

Chapter 9: Hook, Line, and Sinker

The next morning came quicker than I expected it too. I walked around the farm doing my chores like I normally do. When I finished with the plants and chickens, I saw Cliff at the entrance of the farm. "Hey! I have to take care of the cows really quick! I will be right back!" I ran to the barn, fed, and watered the cows. I wiped sweat of my face and turned around. Cliff was in the barn with me, petting the cows. I walked toward him with the brush in my hand. "You wanna try?"

Cliff smiled and took the brush from me. His long brown hair looked so soft, I just wanted to run my hands through it. His brown eyes were so soft and caring. "Sure." He began brushing the cows. "Any more chores that need to be done?"

"No, that is all of them. I can't milk Daisy yet because it hasn't quite been long enough since she gave birth." I smiled at my little Annabel. She was growing so fast.

We talked as we walked back to my house. I offered for Cliff to come inside. "I have to change really quick okay?" I walked into my bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans and a red shirt. I only wore this once. So it was about time it got a second chance. The red shirt was tight, but flattering to my body. It had a low front, exposing a little cleavage, but not so much to seem slutty. The sleeves were spaghetti straps with bows. The jeans had small tears in them, just above the knee, not from being over-worn, it was how they were made. I slid on my black and white converse and walked out of the bedroom. Cliff turned and looked at me from my kitchen table and his mouth dropped. I blushed, rather embarrassed. "Is it too much? I can go change...I just haven't had a chance to wear this in a while..."

"No, you look g-great." His blush grew even darker. "So where do you want to go?"

"How about the beach? It has been quite a while since I have been there." He nodded and we walked together awkwardly through town. As we passed our town gossipers, they stared at us in disbelief. I heard them whispering, but I chose to ignore them. Nothing was going to get me down today. When we reached the beach, I walked to the end of the dock. I took a seat at the edge and removed my shoes. The ocean waves hitting my feet was relaxing. The salty taste of the ocean air was something I always loved. The breeze made this the perfect scene.

Cliff walked to where I was sitting and sat beside me. "It's a shame for me to say this, but I have only been to this beach once my entire time here." He stared out at the ocean with a serious look on his face. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes that were focused on something in the water or perhaps it was the sky that had engulfed his attention. I hadn't realized I moved away from him until I slipped off the dock. The splash pulled his attention back to me. I tried to swim back up, but a rough piece of the dock's support beams snagged my pants. The area beneath the doc was no more than nine feet or so, but when you are only five feet 6 inches it didn't matter. I flailed about in terror for a moment, but then felt someone tugging on me from behind.

Cliff was attempting to get my pants untangled. I coughed; I had never been able to hold my breath long. Cliff noticed he didn't have much time. He looked at me with apologetic eyes as he stripped me of my pants. He couldn't get them untangled, but was not going to leave me there. He helped me get quickly to the surface. As soon as I caught my breath, he began apologizing over and over. He handed me a towel he got from Zack's shack. I wrapped it around myself, and hugged him. He blushed and turned away. "We should probably get you home." I began crying and his attention returned to me. "Claire?"

"I am sorry. I ruin any time we have together. I am so stupid. I wasn't paying attention. I-" Cliff put his finger to my lips.

"It is alright. It was an accident, and you haven't ruined anything. We do need to get you home though. You will get sick if you stay in wet clothes." I looked into Cliff's eyes, and I felt even worse for today.

We walked through the town, trying to avoid as many people as possible. However, Ann was heading back from my farm when we bumped into her. "Claire! There you are! I was worried about you! So was Karen! She said you haven't answered any of her phone calls, you didn't answer mine, so I came here, and you weren't home." She noticed how wet I was and looked at Cliff. "What happened?!" She glared at Cliff with eyes like needles. "I will take her home, Cliff. She needs me right now."

I looked back at Cliff with tear filled eyes, and he knew I didn't want him to leave, but still he turned and walked away from me. I looked over to Ann and remained quiet the rest of the way home.

When we reached my house, I got straight in the shower. The hot water felt good, and I almost couldn't tell the tears were actually flowing from my eyes. All the water blended together, but my eyes stung from crying so much. How could he just leave? I entered my bedroom in a towel and quickly got dressed. In the kitchen, Ann still sat waiting for me to talk as did Karen.

"My head hurts guys, I am just going to go to sleep." I tried to convince them that I was fine, but my best friends saw through it.

"You wanna tell me why you haven't answered your phone?" Karen asked with more concern than anger in her voice.

Ann chimed in. "Or why you didn't show up last night for movie night." Ann smiled knowing the answer already.

I sighed before I answered. "Ann, you know where I have been, and Karen, I have been fine. I just actually started spending some time with Cliff. Alex has been on my mind a lot, and I got a letter from him yesterday. It upset me, and Cliff was willing to spend time with me to get it off my mind. It was late when we finished eating, so I went straight home and fell asleep."

Karen smiled and kissed my cheek. "I am glad to know you weren't hurt. I am heading home. Rick is waiting. Call me if you need me, Claire." I smiled and nodded.

Ann waved goodbye to Karen as well then transferred her focus back to me. "Do you need me to stay the night? What happened with Cliff?"

I blushed as I recalled the events of today and last night. "...I actually fell of the dock and got stuck. I was running out of air, and he ripped my pants off. NO! NOT LIKE THAT! DON'T EVEN DARE TO THINK THAT!" I over reacted thinking what she must have thought. "He couldn't get me free from the side of the dock, and he tried tearing the portion of my pants leg, but it wouldn't come. Thanks to him, I got up just in time. I really know how to ruin a day with someone, don't I?" I looked into her eyes with my large blue ones.

"No, Claire, you don't, and I am sorry for freaking out and making you come with me to the house. I thought he did something... I thought he hurt you." Part of me was actually offended that she thought someone like Cliff would hurt me. "I am sorry. I will make it up to you. For now, go ahead and get some sleep."

"Will do." I waved to Ann as she left the house. I sat in the kitchen writing yet another chapter of my story. I hadn't sent in any but the prologue and chapter one, but I had already written chapters two and three. After the events of today were recorded as chapter five, I shut my notebook. I was about to walk to bed when I heard the knocking on the door, almost so quiet I thought it was the wind. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey, Claire." Cliff stood at the door, holding my pants and shoes, blushing as always when he was near me. "I figured you would need these."

"Thanks, come on in if you have time." He accepted my offer. "You didn't have to swim and get my pants, but thank you."

"Are you okay? I mean...from earlier." He averted his eyes from my sight. "C-Claire?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't just come here to return your pants..."

"You didn't?" I felt my cheeks growing hot.

"No, I wanted to see you. I want to see you every day. I was wondering if you would go out with me. I-I know it is a stupid question...I mean...you just went through a rough break up...and..."

I shushed him before he could speak any more and smiled. "Yes, Cliff. I would love too." His face brightened and his smile was bigger than I had ever seen it. "You can come over tomorrow if you would like. Same time as today." We talked for just a few minutes more then I walked him to the edge of the farm eagerly awaiting tomorrow to come.

**Hope you Enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think. 3**


End file.
